


Wars We've Fought

by Bosstoaster Smut (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Both these kids have PTSD, D/s relationship, Discussions of robot boyfriends, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Someone Help Them, they're trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/Bosstoaster%20Smut
Summary: Kink Meme Fill:"[...]Matt has spent the last year as a slave to the Galra, and he bucks at the thought of one more thing taking control away from him, even something as simple as not knowing whether Shiro's going to kiss his neck or his jaw.Shiro, on the other hand, for the longest time was used to being punished for acting out of line that he struggles to take the initiative in bed, constantly wondering (and usually outright asking) if what he's doing is okay. On the flip side, he went straight from being a prisoner to be in charge of a bunch of teenagers, and sometimes he almost wants to go back to before, when he knew exactly what was expected of him.So basically, he and Matt start to have kind of d/s relationship, with Matt as Shiro's dom. [...]"





	Wars We've Fought

**Author's Note:**

> I am Predictable. And I will take any excuse to write this version of Matt. Enjoy!

It was a subtle thing, at first. So much so that Shiro didn’t notice, really, despite the way he tended to keep an eye on Matt.

Where it really started to stand out, though, was when they got together.

Because ‘Fake It Till You Make It’ seemed to work in command situations, but it was way more awkward in the tender moments between them. Shiro had a tendency to second guess himself here. Did Matt want to be touched by the metal arm? Was it cold? He honestly couldn’t tell, usually, so used to the temperature of it that he didn’t notice, like the weight and brush of his clothes. Would he like it if Shiro tried to get him to settle on his lap, when they were on their own? Would he prefer Shiro to lean on him, but what if he was too heavy, now?

Their relationship opened up a landslide of questions that Shiro was hesitant to find the answers for, and it mostly manifested in an embarrassing amount of pure awkwardness.

So instead Shiro would just... try and keep going, same as always, defaulting to stuff he thought Matt would appreciate. And often, it turned out, he didn’t.

“Morning,” Shiro murmured, one morning. While they hadn’t progressed to spending the night together, they had been up late just relaxing. Yawning, he pressed himself to Matt’s back and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. “Sleep well?”

He didn’t get an answer, because Matt jumped a mile the second Shiro pressed himself against his back. Whirling, he took a step back. Then he caught himself and colored. But he tried to work with it, arms waving in exaggerated karate chop movements. “Woah, there, Romeo. Startled me. Give a guy some warning, would ya?”

“Sorry,” Shiro replied tightly. He was trying not to take it to heart, but it seemed like everytime he tried to do something sweet like that - greet him with a kiss, on the cheek or the top of his head, usually while Matt was distracted with whatever project he’d decided on that day - Matt didn’t like it. Except sometimes he did, and Shiro had no idea what the differences were. 

Matt grinned, already relaxing and easy again, brushing it off while Shiro continued to wonder _why_? “Eh, you’re fine, don’t apologize. Just gotta wake up. Need my coffee.” He waggled the empty cup in Shiro’s face, nearly smacking his cheek with it. Matt was the strangest caffeine addict Shiro had ever met, starting the morning already talkative and jittery and relaxing as he got his fix. “Wanna be a good boy toy and get it for me?”

Giving him a bland look, Shiro took it. “I shouldn’t when you call me boy toy.” But he did feel bad for startling him like that, and this was something he could do that he knew Matt would appreciate, so he wandered to the pot. What they called coffee wasn’t a perfect substitute - honestly, it tasted more like those weird, overly fancy teas they tended to sell at coffee shops back on Earth to Shiro - but it did it’s job well enough for the addicts on board.

“I’m sorry, is the term toy boy?” Matt responded. “I apologize if I offended your subculture.” He leaned back against the table, grinning easily. As Shiro brought back his mug, filled and steaming, Matt’s eyes ran up and down him appreciatively. “I miss the pajamas from last night. You looked so cuddly.”

Shiro snorted as he set down the coffee and settled next to him. “Duty calls, I’m afraid. And if I wander around in sleeping clothes, it’s permission for everyone else to do it. Then I don’t know how we’d ever convince Lance to leave the blue lion slippers in his room.”

Taking a sip of his coffee, Matt’s brows jumped. “Casanova has blue lion slippers? Where’d he get those?”

“I don’t ask. It’s hard enough keeping my sanity, I don’t need to go there.” Shiro signed and eyed him. “I think I prefered when you called him ‘The Blue One’.”

Matt smirked back. “You were the one who said that was rude. And Casanova likes me calling him that. I asked.” Then he took another sip and murmured quietly into his mug. “And you said calling him Fuck Boy was inappropriate.”

“It’s incredibly inappropriate,” Shiro replied flattly. “Please stop bringing it up.”

Jaw setting, Matt narrowed his eyes. But after a moment he seemed to unruffle, and he sighed. “I won’t call him that to his face.”

Shiro frowned. “Or around the other Paladins.”

That earned him another tense look. Finally, Matt looked away, tense again. “Fine,” he replied, distinctly snappish.

And Shiro didn’t know what the hell had caused this. But there were times he did have to put his foot down, because... well, okay, Matt probably wouldn’t actually call Lance that where someone could hear it. But still. The basis of their relationship, from training to now, had been the back and forth of their snark, both fond and less so. He didn’t understand why sometimes it seemed to rub Matt wrong now. There didn’t seem to be a subject or action that set him off in particular, so Shiro was just tripping over something new every few minutes.

Sighing, Matt reached out and settled his hand on the other side of Shiro’s neck. He used that to pull him closer, until Shiro’s head was settled on his shoulder. “Hey,” he murmured softly. “Sorry. I know you’re just joking and trying to be... boyfriend-y. I do get it.” He shifted to press a kiss to the top of Shiro’s head. “I think I’m adjusting still.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” Shiro kept his voice just as soft and low, following the example easily. “I’m doing something to bother you. I just wish I understood what.”

Matt took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. “We’ll talk later, how’s that?” And it was a clear dodge for time, but Shiro was just glad for the direction and possible answers. So he nodded agreeably, closing his eyes. “For now, this is good. Just stay here for a bit, okay? No trying to play the part or act like you’re a rom com protagonist. It’s cuddling time, now.”

Relaxing completely, Shiro hummed. “I can do that.” It was so much easier, when Matt just laid out what he wanted, and Shiro could just _do it_. He nuzzled into the warmth and smiled as Matt started to pet his hair.

It was nice for about five minutes, then Matt started to ruffle Shiro’s bangs, rubbing his thumb over where the hair sprouted. “Huh. No scarring. Just stress, huh?”

Cracking his eyes open, Shiro snorted. “Pidge asked the same thing. No burns or anything there, so far as I know. Not that I remember enough to be sure.”

Matt went quiet in response. Finally, he spoke again. “That’s not all bad. I mean, it means that perceptually, you time travelled, which is pretty cool.”

“Not the same thing. Not even remotely.” Shiro closed his eyes again. “You know, the petting was nice. I’d be fine with going back to that.”

“So demanding,” Matt drawled, though he did go back to petting. “You’re just always asking for stuff, jeez. It’s always about Shiro.”

Shiro snorted. “Yes, point made. Badly, since the teasing doesn’t exactly encourage me to ask for things more.”

 _Tsk_ ing, Matt pressed his cheek against the side of Shiro’s head, rubbing against where the hair was buzzed. “You should. I like it when you ask. It means I get to give you stuff. Better than when you keep trying to act like how you assume I want you to.”

Shiro grumbled, not liking the way that Matt had his behavior pinned he still couldn’t figure out Matt. “There’s no training manual for this.”

“Really? Because I have my copy of your manual on my pad. What a strange mix-up.” Matt jolted him playfully. “Talking later will take out the guesswork, I hope. It’ll be easier then, how’s that? But this really isn’t the place to have that conversation.” He paused, and Shiro could just _sense_ his smirk. “But it’s a great place for this.”

With that, Matt reached down and groped Shiro’s ass.

Jolting, Shiro shoved himself back and stood up properly. “Yes, very appropriate. Maybe if you have a thing for space goop and Nunvil.”

“Who says I don’t?” Matt replied instantly, leaning into his space and playfully grabbing again. He grinned when Shiro’s cheeks stained pink. “Maybe I wanna get you tipsy and take advantage.”

Before Shiro could comment on one of the many things wrong with that particular statement, the door opened and Pidge wandered in. They both froze, and Pidge stared back, taking in the sight of them pressed together, with Matt’s hand still firmly cupping Shiro’s ass.

“Well, that ruined my appetite,” Pidge remarked matter-of-factly.

Matt just snorted at her. “Oh, please, like this is the worst thing you’ve caught me doing.”

Stepping back hurriedly, Shiro smacked Matt’s hand away and cleared his throat, stubbornly fighting off his blush. “I apologize, this was unprofessional.”

Both siblings eyed his attempts at regaining control blandly, equally unimpressed. Then Pidge glanced at Matt. “You’re right, the time I saw your program for a robot boyfriend was worse.”

Matt, shameless as ever, just nodded agreeably. “Definitely.” Then he eyed Shiro with new interest. “But now I have a cyborg boyfriend instead.”

“I’m not-” Shiro bit back his response and took a deep breath. “Have a good lunch, you two. Did you need anything from me, Pidge?” He shifted his posture, visibly returning to Black Paladin mode.

When he caught Matt’s eye, his boyfriend frowned and looked away pensively.

“I’m good, just looking for a snack before training later,” Pidge watched him carefully. “You know this didn’t hurt my opinion of you or something, right? Or any of us. We don’t mind, so you don’t have to be embarrassed.”

Shiro softened and glanced between them both. “I’m not. It’s just about being professional.”

Seeming to accept that, Pidge waved him off. “Alright. But you don’t have to leave if you don’t want to.”

Glancing at Matt, Shiro snorted. “I think we’ll have trouble keeping it on the level right now. And I should be setting up anyway. I’ll see you later.”

Matt nodded, and Shiro knew he’d picked up that he meant it different ways to them both.

With that, Shiro turned around and tried to swallow the way his stomach was still giving uncomfortable twists.

***

When Shiro tracked Matt down later, he found him in his room. He was sprawled on his bed with a notepad beside him. But he wasn’t writing anything, and was instead tossing a wadded ball of paper up and down. “Bored?”

“No, trying to get organized. I figured if I tried to write it down, it’d be easier to talk about. But I couldn’t get it on paper.” Matt tossed the ball at Shiro, and he caught it before it smacked into his chest.

Looking at the wad of paper, Shiro arched a brow. “Am I supposed to open it?”

Matt shook his head. “Nah, I threw the doodle page. Now, c’mon, sit. Let’s talk.”

Shiro settled down and hesitated. Ultimately, he decided not to lie down next to Matt. The distance might be good. “So, I still don’t understand what I’m doing wrong. It’s the same thing I usually do, mostly.”

“Sometimes,” Matt agreed. “I already said I don’t like the boyfriend assumptions.”

And that hadn’t done much to help Shiro figure out what was wrong. “Okay, but I don’t think I get what makes something a ‘boyfriend assumption’ and what makes it just a boyfriend thing. Some things I understand, like when I try to fit a mold, that’s fair enough. But sometimes it’s just... trying to do something sweet for you, like kissing you in the kitchen earlier.”

Balling up another piece of paper, Matt started to toss that too. “Well, that one I was startled. And I don’t-” He cut himself off, jaw hardening. “It’s when you just... do stuff. Without me asking.” When Shiro opened his mouth, Matt held up a hand. “I know you’re trying to be nice. I _know_. It’s not rational, I get that. I just get mad anyway.”

Heart clenching, Shiro frowned at him. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to fix that.”

Matt threw the ball hard enough that it hit the ceiling and bounced back down. “I don’t want you to fix it! I don’t want you to go above me and do things!” It was clear there was something Matt was trying to express. He clenched his hands in frustration, but Shiro was helpless to make this better. “Just... c’mere, would you?”

Once Shiro was lying against Matt, shifting when directed, Matt started to relax. Only then did Shiro speak again. “What do you want me to do, then?”

“Just listen to me.”

Stomach twisting, Shiro frowned at him. “I do! When haven’t I listened to you?”

Matt shook his head. “No, I mean _just_ listen to me.”

It took a few moments for Shiro to process the difference. Then his eyes widened. “You want to take the lead?”

“Yes!” Matt twisted to kiss him. “That, God, why couldn’t I just- that’s exactly what I want. Thank you.” He kissed Shiro again, gleeful, and this time Shiro melted into it. “I know you don’t mean to take over. Just just do it because it’s been your job all this time. But I'm so sick of being told what to do, Shiro.”

Oh. Chest tight, Shiro nodded. Experimentally, he reached out a hand to touch, then paused. He didn’t move until he got a nod, and then he cupped Matt’s cheek. The beaming smile he got was well worth the inconvenience of the pause. “Okay. But, you know, there are times I’m going to have to tell you to do things. It’s the nature of what we do.”

Matt nodded, if reluctantly. “I know. It’ll be easier to deal with when I know I can relax here.”

Content with that, Shiro nodded. “Alright. So long as you keep it appropriate around the others.”

That made Matt groan, but it was at least the familiar annoyance, not the new, sullen looks he’d been getting. “Is this about earlier, with Katie? Because she told you she didn’t care.”

“And I told you both it’s about being professional.” Matt scoffed and Shiro scowled back, sitting up. “I'm not kidding, Matt. I can’t act like that in front of them.”

Matt eyed him blandly. “Because they might see you acting human, golly gee?”

“Because it’s my job to make sure they all get back alive, and the best way to do that is if I know they’ll listen to me,” Shiro replied low and clipped. “And that works a lot better when they're not teasing me about my boyfriend.”

That made Matt pause, but only for a moment. “They know better.”

“It’s not their job to have to know better. It’s mine.” Shiro’s shoulders slumped. “And I don’t like it. It’s distracting to me, to think about the implications - even if they’re not true,” he added, before Matt could object. “Here is fine. Occasional kisses and touches are okay. But it’s my job to be their leader. It’s my entire purpose on this time. So... please.”

Matt stared at him, then sighed and nodded. “That’s fair. I mean, that’s not your entire purpose, but... if you don’t like it, that’s reason enough, okay? I don’t need the rest. Besides, what you’re agreeing to is a lot harder to do.” Reaching out, Matt grabbed at the air. “Come back, now?”

For a moment, Shiro didn’t move, still on edge from explaining himself. Then he relaxed against Matt, nearly all at once. “Sorry if I forget. At first, I mean. It’s what I'm used to, like you said.” Then he considered. “I don’t think it’ll be hard once I get into it, at least. I was just thinking in the kitchen that it was so much easier when you told me what you wanted flat out.”

Matt went suddenly still. “Really?”

Brow furrowing, Shiro nodded slowly. “Yes.” The word came out carefully, not quite hesitant.

Rolling so he was on his hands and knees over Shiro, Matt grinned. “And I’ve been thinking about how pretty you’d look obeying me in bed.” When Shiro frowned at the description, Matt gave him a peck. “Would you like that? Not having to think or worry or take charge for once. Just listening to me when I tell you what to do, and how to touch?”

Shiro wanted to tell Matt that it sounded silly, to smile at him and go back to the previous conversation.

The sudden flush of arousal and the beginning of a hard-on pretty soundly killed that. Especially when Matt looked him up and down pointedly and grinned.

“Hello,” Matt sing-songed. “Seems we’ve hit something there, haven’t we?” Leaning down, he kissed Shiro, slow and heated, slipping his tongue past his lips. “I can work with this.”

Cheeks pink with both want and embarrassment, Shiro met his eyes as best he could. “Don’t tease, Matt.”

“Not sure I can help it,” Matt replied honestly. “But I’m not making fun. I’m very, very glad. I’ve wanted this, but I wasn’t sure you’d be okay with it.” Matt ran his fingers down Shiro’s jaw. “You were made to do a lot of things too.”

Shiro gave a thin smile back. “I haven’t had a shortage of decision making since getting out, though.”

Nodding, Matt gave him another slow kiss. “Is that hard for to turn off? I wanna know how often I should do this. If it’s exhausting to you, we can save it for special occasions.”

“No, it’s - it’s hard to start, but it’s not a struggle right now.” Shiro smiled. “It’ll be relaxing. A break.”

That seemed to be the answer Matt wanted, and he beamed in response. “Good.” Shifting his weight onto one hand, Matt slid the other under Shiro’s head and pulled him up to nip his bottom lip. “That’s perfect. You’re perfect.”

“You’re pretty good yourself,” Shiro replied, his whole chest warming.

Matt grinned. “Yeah, I am. Now, give me a second. I’m spoiled for choice.” He licked his lips, and Shiro’s eyes followed the motion. “For the record, how do you feel about bondage, blindfolds and-or earplugs? For future research.”

Brow furrowed, Shiro considered. “Bondage is pretty useless on me. I can get out of just about anything, even before the arm.”

“Can I test that?” Matt eyed him with obvious interest. “I’m a scientist, you know. We’re all about repeatable experiments. Besides, getting you naked and tied up and watching you squirm out of it sounds like fun. Get the benefit of that flexibility of yours.”

Snorting, Shiro shrugged. “We can. Just don’t spring it on me.” Then he considered the rest. “No to blindfolds. I don’t want to get confused where I am. Earplugs are fine, but I have no idea why you’d want them. What’s the point?”

“Sensory deprivation,” Matt replied, eager and helpful as he’d ever been answer a question in class. “Same as with a blindfold. Forces the focus to be on the other senses, which get more sensitive as the brain reroutes the energy used for hearing - or sight, for the blindfold - into other areas.” He nuzzled Shiro’s jaw. “Just wondering. We can mess with it later. Right now I want that shirt of yours off.”

At first, Shiro hesitated habitually. His chest wasn’t exactly pristine anymore. Did Matt really want to be reminded of that? But he didn’t need to question it anymore - Matt had told him to, and Shiro just had to listen. Relaxing all at once, Shiro unzipped the vest and pushed it off, then pulled his shirt over his head.

“That’s it,” Matt encouraged, eyes bright. Shiro idly wondered if it was from getting bared skin or from the knowledge Shiro had listened to something he would normally be unsure about. Probably both. He rewarded Shiro with another kiss, then started to nip and suck his way down Shiro’s neck. “If you need to hold on, you’ve got blanket permission unless I say otherwise. And nothing beyond that until I ask.”

Shiro saluted dryly, then gasped as Matt bit down on his neck, right where a scar curved dangerously close to his jugular. His hand found Matt’s shirt, clutching at the fabric. It wasn’t that the spot was anymore sensitive. Not really, anyway. It was that he was so completely unused to being touched there, because Shiro himself hesitated to do more than clean the parts that looked really bad. Sometimes it was still an uncomfortable surprise, to be reminded of how he looked now, and Shiro did his best to avoid those mental jolts. They didn’t help the rest of his problems.

Matt, though, didn’t seem bothered. In fact, he was treating the scars as points of interest on his journey. His tongue pressed against what looked like a puncture scar, lapping up with luxurious slowness, while his thumb found Shiro’s nipple and pressed in slow, relaxed circles.

Of course this would be the thing Matt took his sweet, careful time with. He was cataloguing every twitch and jump like Shiro was one of his ice samples back on their mission.

Frankly, it was a good thing Shiro had permission to grip at him, because otherwise he might have broken his promise already.

Shiro tugged on Matt’s shirt. “Will you- please, off.” He tried his best to keep it from being a command, but when he was having trouble stringing together more than a few words, that got difficult.

“Mm, nope,” Matt chirped back. “Just accept that you’re getting touched now.” He moved over and started to suck on Shiro’s other nipple, tongue pressing down in long, heavy strokes. Shiro’s grip didn’t shift, holding onto Matt’s shirt for what felt like dear life. “Would it help if you had something to do instead of lie there?”

Nodding, Shiro curled up, pressing his forehead to Matt’s shoulder. His fingernails traced a scar going between his ribs, and he gave a ticklish shudder. “Yes, that’d- that’d be good.”

Matt hummed and patted his side. “Okay. Flip over and hold onto the edge of the bed. Hands and knees for me.” When Shiro moved into place, Matt pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. “Try to relax, okay? Your job isn’t to touch me back or meet any standard or predict what I’ll want. Your job is to focus and get into it.” Matt kissed his way down Shiro’s spine, his curls brushing along the skin, keeping him in the moment. “I’ve seen how you are when you fly, Takashi. Like that.”

Starting at the use of his name, Shiro glanced back, then nodded. That he could understand. He could fall into zone of letting himself just do what he needed to, other thoughts falling aside. It wasn’t something he had done often as Voltron or in the lions - inevitably, there was distracting radio chatter, back and forth both from banter and discussion - but on the Kerberos mission, it had made everything seem simplier. Made it go faster. He’d spent a lot of time in that place then. Seemed like it had made an impression on Matt.

Shiro took a deep breath and closed his eyes, concentrating on that feeling. He let go of the worries and the second guesses, and just relaxed into the cool, comforting knowledge that whatever was coming, he could just do it. Matt would do the heavy lifting of predicting and thinking ahead, and Shiro could just act on that.

Smoothing a hand down Shiro’s side, Matt kissed along his shoulder blades. “That’s it, you sink into it. Let me take over, I’ve got you.”

And that helped. Because Shiro knew he could trust Matt. The knowledge was settled bone-deep. As much as Matt might disagree with him, might goof off, might say no to just so no, he wouldn’t lead Shiro wrong. He was too deliberate for that, no matter how well he played at constant frivolity.

So he listened to Matt, and he sank.

Hands settling on either side of Shiro’s hips, Matt paused, then nuzzled against the back of his neck. “You good?”

“Yes,” Shiro replied simply, eyes still closed.

Matt smiled against the sensitive skin, then reached down to pop open Shiro’s pants. “Good.” While one hand pulled Shiro’s cock free and his pants and underwear away, the other reached forward and pressed against his lips. “Suck.”

As he locked his lips around the fingers, Shiro’s brows furrowed, just for a moment. That wasn’t going to be enough, and they should be using lube-

No. He’d said he trusted Matt, and he did. If it become a problem and Matt tried it, Shiro would speak up, but until then he was content to settle and suck. Matt knew what he was doing. The tension smoothed back out of his face and he leaned in.

Shiro lapped, at first relatively dry, but then getting wetter and messier. As he worked, Matt leaned over him, reaching for the compartment next to his bed. He pulled out lube and Shiro relaxed, just barely noticeably.

But noticeable enough, because Matt nipped at the back of his neck. “Hey, trust me. I’m going to take care of you. That includes not damaging you.”

Rather than reply - especially since Matt hadn’t removed his hand when asking - Shiro gave an extra song suck, then went back to work.

There was the click of the top opening, and then Shiro felt a slick finger press against his hole. Matt paused, probably waiting for any kind of objection or unhappy reaction, then he pressed in, deliberate as when he’d mapped out Shiro’s chest.

“Fuck, Takashi,” Matt groaned, curling the finger until it brushed near Shiro’s prostate, making him jolt forward. Finally taking his other hand back, he put his hand on Shiro’s hip, helping to hold him steady. “You look so good like this. Relaxed.”

Hmm, he was relaxed, despite the way he was holding himself up. Moaning softly, Shiro arched back languidly, not trying to force the pace but letting Matt see his enjoyment. He groaned louder when Matt brushed his prostate again. “Yeah. It’s good.”

“You know,” Matt mused, voice rough. He pulled out his finger to add more lube, then started to press in two. “I was planning on fucking you, but now I’m really starting to like the idea of fingering you until you come, so you’re all nice and boneless. Then you can blow me. How’s that sounding to you?” His tone was still conversational, but he paused pointedly, giving Shiro time to speak.

Shiro groaned. “W-works for me.”

“Good.” With that, Matt’s hand tightened on Shiro’s hip, and he picked up the pace. The sudden switch to nearly fucking Shiro with his fingers made him groan, and he pressed his face into the pillow for balance.

It didn’t take long. Each press made lights appear behind Shiro’s eyes, and soon he was eagerly bucking back, not able to keep himself still. Thankfully Matt didn’t seem to take it as a demand, or at least one he objected to - maybe it didn’t matter, so long as he was the one in charge, in the end - because he only continued to flick against the prostate. “C’mon, lovebug, wanna see you let go. Don’t hold back on me.”

So he didn’t. Shiro came with a gasp, knees slipping out from under him as he crashed onto the bed. And once he was down, he sprawled limply, too dazed to do more than breathe.

Matt pet down Shiro’s back, thankfully with his other hand. Then he leaned down to press a kiss to the top of his head. “You okay in there?”

“Mmff,” Shiro managed, though it was at least a positive sounding grunt. Slowly, he picked his head up and turned to face him. “Hi.”

“Hey there.” Matt smiled down at him and pushed his bangs out of his face. “You need a second, Sleeping Beauty?”

Blinking slowly, Shiro’s brow furrowed. “I liked Takashi better.”

Matt just smiled. “I can do both.” When Shiro pushed himself up on to his elbows, Matt cupped his jaw. “Would it be easier for you to stay down?”

“Hm, no. I think I’m alright.” It was tempting, though, to just plop his face down in Matt’s lap and lick messily until he was happy. If only because it sounded like the least effort, and his head was still swimming a little. But instead he glanced up at Matt, wanting to know how he wanted this to happen.

He got a beaming smile in return. Scooting up to the front of the bed, Matt braced himself then patted his thigh. When Shiro settled in front of him, Matt place a hand on the back of his head, not gripping or tugging, but nudging him in whatever direction Matt wanted.

It was just as well that the direction was pretty predictable.

Taking Matt’s cock in his mouth, Shiro sucked at the head, licking slowly. He was content there for a few minutes, getting comfortable, and then Matt tapped on the back of his head, encouraging him to take more. Shiro dipped down, then started to bob, slowly taking him down more and more. Once he hit his limit, he braced a hand on Matt’s hip and paused there, sucking gently.

Matt started to pet his hair softly. “That’s it. Just like that. Just a little harder, lovely, and- yes, perfect.” He groaned and fell back, eyes closed, and Shiro watched him with bright eyes. The satisfaction of watching Matt flushed with pleasure was different but nearly equal to the orgasm from before.

Breath hitching, Matt tapped at Shiro’s shoulder in warning right before he came, spilling into Shiro’s mouth. He pulled out and swallowed, mostly because he’d gotten down much worse tasting things before, then wiped his mouth. 

Matt flopped onto his back and tugged until Shiro moved up and crashed down next to him. For a moment they both just breathed, relaxed and easy and together. “That was good,” Matt murmured, eyes falling closed and head tilted back, making his hair fan out on the pillow. “That was really good.”

“Mm,” Shiro agreed, pressing his face into Matt’s neck. It was cozy there. There was a discussion to be had, about limits and repeats, but he was just way too relaxed to bother. Later. Instead, he yawned. “Hey, question.”

Patting Shiro’s head, Matt nodded. “Go for it.”

“A robot boyfriend is really the worst thing Pidge caught you doing?”

Matt laughed. “You haven’t heard the full story yet. She saw the entire program. Including what I taught it to say about being a naughty slut.”

Oh. That would do it. Unable to help himself, Shiro snorted. “Of course you did.”

“I was a bored teenage boy,” Matt defended, as if he was ashamed enough to need to bother. “And it really was a little minx.” Petting through Shiro’s hair, Matt chuckled. “Now, about my cyborg boyfriend...”

Shiro picked his head up to give him a bland look. “You can’t program me.”

Smirking, Matt tilted his head. “You sure about that?” When Shiro just stared back, unimpressed, he laughed again. “Fine, fine. I just have to hope the naughty slut program comes pre-programmed. How lucky am I gunna get on that?”

“You can keep trying,” Shiro replied blandly, settling back down. “Who knows.”

Matt grumbled at the lack of a straight answer, but he subsided quickly, probably too tired to keep it up. Instead he yawned and wrapped a loose arm around you. “I’m happy with you anyway.”

“Good.” Nuzzling back in, Shiro smiled. “I’m pretty happy too.”

And there wasn’t much more he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> (Does Matt get his slutty cyborg boyfriend protocol later? Who knows? 
> 
> I know)
> 
> So I took a kink meme fill about D/s sex and put 9 pages of discussion and set up in front of it. Why am I incapable of writing anything short??
> 
> Anyway enjoy more of this pairing. Because I McFreakin' love it.
> 
> If you have a request or just wanna chat, you can find me at bosstoaster.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wars We've Fought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441584) by [AnaliseGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey), [Bosstoaster Smut (ChaoticReactions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/Bosstoaster%20Smut)




End file.
